Red Vines, Glasses, and Glee Club
by Kendizzy
Summary: Layne Anderson starts her fun-filled year at McKinely High as a strange, harry potter obsessed, red vine loving Freshman girl..hoping that she can make her abusive father and two amazing, private schooled older brothers, Blaine and Shane, proud.
1. Chapter 1

** _Hello, I'm MacKenzie Clayton and I am the writer of this fanfiction. As you can tell, this story has been completely rewritten. I will not go into what made me rewrite it. However, I am very proud of this story. I feel it is better..but you're the judge of that(: I don't own Glee nor do I own the awesomeness that is Dalton by CP Coulter._**

**_So, without further ado, here is the rewritten version of Chapter 1(:_**

Today was Laynes first day at McKinely High. It was lunch time and the cafeteria was already crammed full. The schools enormous surplus of Jocks filled up the center of the room, throwing around cuss words and food like no ones buisness. Everyone else sat with their cliques around them, still deeply divided. _Where exactly do I belong? _she said to herself, scanning for a slightly familiar face in the enormous crowd. When seeing none, Layne made her way to a vacant table in the back of the cafeteria next to a huge trashcan. _Great way to start off school Layne,_ She said to herself,_ Dad will be so proud of you. _

Blaine Anderson sat in Windsor common room, miles away from McKinely High. Today, his only sister was starting High School. He felt bad about not being there. He was almost positive that having him there would help her confidence a bit. Layne wasn't exactly a normal fourteen year old. She was **IN LOVE** with Harry Potter, she spent her weekends at home watching classic Disney films with his Windsor housemates, and she had a strange love for a certain vine of the red variety..not that he could blame her. Red Vines, what the hell can't they do? Blaine glanced around the crowded common room, searching for his taller, younger brother. Instead of seeing him, he saw his two best friends. Blaine met their eyes and gave them a quick signal that meant to find Shane. Moments later, the pair walked triumphantly up to him with Shane in tow. He smiled at his best friends and looked to Shane,"have you talked to Layne at all today?" His younger brother shook his head and straightened up, watching Blaine pull out his phone;

_B-hey sissy, how's school?_

_L-Oh goodness Blaine..I wanna go back to Westmoore.._

_B-It can't possibly be that bad.._

_L-I'm sitting by a damn **TRASHCAN!**_

_B- It's just your first day. It'll get better, I promise. _

With that message, the change of class bell rang througout campus. "Damn," He mumbled to himself, " I wish I could be there.."

Layne finished lunch staring at Blaines goodbye message;

_B-it's time to go to Physics. I'll see you tonight. I love you ..Courage._

She turned around to dump her tray. When Layne turned back around, a message alert popped up on her phone. **TWO NEW MESSAGES **flashed on her , she opened them both;

_W-Remember that you've got us. I love you and I'm here, prepared to kick ass if needed.(:_

_D-Be strong, you'll make it through somehow. Just keep going..It all gets better from here._

Oh, Wes and David. Layne had to crack a smile. These boys were Blaines best friends. Layne composed a quick i love you/thank you message to the pair as the class bell rang. Her smile faltered almost immediately as she was thrown back into the hell that is her first day at McKinely High.

Layne walked into the bathroom. Her long, dark, curly hair was falling neatly around her crimson and navy headband. Her chocolate brown eyes twinkled like stars behind her black glasses. Layne fixed her shirt quickly. It was a Dalton Academy Warblers shirt, a group in which not only her brothers but her best friend Mikael took part in. She smiled quickly at herself in the mirror and walked into the Spanish room.

"Uhm, hello. I'm Layne Anderson." She said to the man she assumed to be the teacher.

"Hi, Layne. We're a few sections behind , but I'm sure you're okay with review." The young teacher said, smiling at her.

"Oh, I'm definitely okay with review!"

He gestured to her shirt, "The Warblers? The all male singing group?"

Layne nodded her head,"My brothers are both in it. My eldest brother Blaine sings lead and the other one, Shane, is one of their more skilled dancers."

"So, you all can perform. I read your transfer paper from Westmoore, It said you sang lead in their Glee Club which won Nationals two years in a row. We have a Glee Club here called New Directions. If you're interested, you should audition today!"

"I'd love to audition for it. I'm free 9th period..Is that okay with you?"

"It's perfect! Now, if you would, please go back there in the empty seat by Kurt. I need to start class before I lose all of their attention." Mr. Schuester said, gesturing to an adorable boy in the back of the room.

"Hello, my name is Kurt Hummel." The boy said, flashing her a flawless white smile.

"Hi Kurt, I'm Layne Anderson."

"That's an amazing bag you've got there! Is it a Coach?" Kurt was staring googly-eyed at her purse.

"Yeah, it's their new line do out next month. My friend Reed Van Kamp gave it to me."

"V-Van Kamp? As in Hilde Van Kamp!"

Layne laughed at Kurts over-excited expression,"Yes..As in Hilde."

The pair spent the rest of class conversing about fashion and classmates. They were having so much fun! The two had just looked up to check the time when the bell rang again. They quickly scribbled each others numbers on scraps of paper and shoving it into the others hand. "Text me every morning when you're getting ready. I'll help you make it acceptable." He gave her a quick wave and a smile as he walked opposite where she was going. _I have a friend, _Layne said, a tiny smile creeping onto her face.

Blaine had just walked out of his last class when his phone began vibrating in his pocket;

_L-I now have one friend._

_B-Tell me about him/her._

_L-It's a boy. He's in my Spanish class and is just slightly older than me. He is into fashion..kinda like Reed._

_B-I'm happy for you! Just..Don't tell Dad. Remember how he freaked out when he first met Reed? We **DO NOT** want to recreate that. Now pay attention!_

_L-They're taking a test. I'm getting ready to go to the Choir room._

_B-...What?_

_L-I have a Glee Club audition in fifteen minutes._

Blaine didn't believe it. It had been over six months since she had even hummed a tune. Blaine had just walked into Windsor when he felt tears pooling in his eyes.

Layne stood in front of a room full of people she didn't recognize.

"Introduce yourself please." Mr. Schue whispered, smiling at her and giving her an encouraging pat on the back.

"Hello," she said, trying her hardest to sound confident."My name is Layne Anderson and I will be singing 'Not Alone' from the Youtube sensation, A Very Potter Musical." Layne could feel all of their eyes on her as she made her way to the piano. _You can do this, _Layne said to herself_ Courage_. The Warblers all flashed quickly into her head. This wasn't just for her..It was for them..And she was going to make them proud!

Kurt had met Layne seventh period. The girl possesed a wonderful sense of fashion. Now, she was sitting behind the piano, playing the bridge to the final chorus of the song. Kurt listened intently as she began to sing.

Baby, you're not alone

Cuz you're here with me

And nothing's ever gonna take us down

Cuz nothing can keep me from loving you

And you know it's true.

It don't matter what'll come to be

You know our love is all we need

Kurt stared at the girl in front of him, utterly speechless. Layne Anderson possessed a gift the likes of which Kurt had never heard before. He looked around and say that everyone in the room, even Rachel, was staring at her in disbelief. She stopped playing and stood up, walking swiftly to the center of the room to finish the song acapella;

To make it through.

Kurt stood up and applauded his friend. She had talent, there was no denying that. _That talent **needs** to be in here, _Kurt said to himself, beaming brightly at the younger girl in front of them.

The room was almost completely silent. The only noise was coming from Kurt, who was applauding like a .Schue walked over to her, smiling, and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Well, what do you guys think?" He said, looking out to the crowd.

The entire class burst into chatter. There was so much of it that Layne couldn't tell what anyone was saying. Finally, a tiny girl stood up with extreme confidence and silenced the class. She looked directly at the two of them.

"We would love to have your amazing talent in our Glee Club, Layne Anderson." The small girl smiled.

The entire class agreed with her. Layne looked at Kurt, who smiled and shook his head. Layne was finally home.

Blaine sat in Windsor common room, surrounded by his housemates.

"What's going on?" David asked, mirroring the others looks of concern.

"Layne is singing again. After everything that's happened, After all the shit she's been through..She's singing again. I don't think I could be happier."

**I hope you all enjoyed this revised version of my story as much as I enjoyed writing it for you. I would appriciate feedback.(:**

**xx, Kendizzy.(:**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello, I'm MacKenzie Clayton and I am the author of this fanfiction. If you're still reading this, then I am assuming you must enjoy it a little bit. So, for still reading, thank you. I am honored to have a few people who like you know, I've revised my story. This is a completely different chapter. The events that took place in Chapters two and three of the first version of this story are no longer in exsistence. I apologize if that disappoints any of you. i own basically nothing in this story.**_

_**Now, for your enjoyment, I present Chapter 2.**_

The boys all stared at him, mixed emotions crossing their faces. They all heard the door open and in rushed the youngest Windsor. His brown hair was a windblown mess as he ran in and plopped down onto a couch between the Twins.

"Glad to see you arrive five minutes late to our emergency meeting Mikael." Blaine said, smiling at his good friend.

"Sorry, Murdoch wouldn't let me leave," The other boy said,"What's going on here?"

"Layne's singing again." Blaine said softly, watching the giant smile take over Mikaels handsome face.

The Windsors all laughed at him. The giggles were interupted by Blaines' phone, _"Lets go all the way tonight. No regrets, Just love."_ Blaine looked at all his friends and nodded, trying to refrain from giggling at the look Mikael was now possessing.

"Hey sissy." Blaine and Shane said in unison. They were greeted by uncontrollable sobs fom the other end. The Windsors all stared at the phone, all expressing looks of concern.

"Layne..?" Blaine said, looking utterly confused and just a little bit scared.

"Sorry," Layne said, her voice hoarse,"It's just that..Kellan is coming to McKinely."

Barely a minute after those words escaped her mouth, Every Windsor present had stood up, grabbed their jackets, and started making their way to the cars."We'll be there soon. Call that friend of yours and have him come over and stay with you until we get there." Blaine uttered, jumping into his car.

Mikael sat in the backseat of Blaines car. This entire situation made him nauseous. The sobbing phone call, the rushing to the car..It all reminded him of **that day.** He had tried so hard to keep Kellan out of his head..and the way Layne had looked after being with him. They'd all went to school together. All were extremely close, but none closer than Layne, Kellan, and himself. When Blaine came out, Westmoore didn't welcome him anymore. He needed to get away..That's how he found Dalton. Both he and Shane decided to go with Blaine, a decision they would all soon regret.

They had only been at Dalton for two months. He was in his fifth period History class when Blaine and Shane burst in. They looked frazzled, pissed off, and sad all in one. They pulled Mikael from class, shoved him in the backseat, and started home.

"What..?" Mikael had asked after Blaine nearly rearended a car that was going just a little bit under the speed limit.

Shane turned to face his friend, tears pouring down his pale face. "there was an...accident involving Layne at school today."

Blaine turned to his brother, eyes full of rage, "This wasn't a **FUCKING **accident Shane! Don't lie to him!" He had screamed, turning back to the road.

"Kellan hurt her today. He hurt her real bad. He brought her into the choir room and.." Shane fell apart.

Blaine reached over and placed a comforting hand on his brothers shoulder, "He pushed her down the stairs." Blaine finished, eyes beginning to fill. Mikael didn't know what to say, So he sat there and thought of what could've happened after she had been pushed.

The duration of the trip was silent. Question after question was running through Mikaels head. _Why did he do it? Would this've happened had he stayed?_ By the time they reached the hospital, he felt extremely guilty. He walked quietly up to the hospital with the Anderson brothers. It was packed! Cops were standing in the corner of the waiting room, quietly talking about what had happened and dead center was **HIM.** _Kellan Von Guerry. _Mikael walked right up to him, hands clenched at his side. Kellan looked right up into Mikaels big, blue eyes and said,"I bet you"re wishing you'd've stayed, huh Cooper?" Kellan cackled after that. It was the most evil thing he had ever heard. "You mother.." Mikael had taken another step towards him, ready to beat him to a pulp when he was grabbed by two pairs of hands. The Andersons. "**He's** not worth it." They had said together. The trio then went searching for a doctor. In finding one, the learned that she had a severe concussion, a broken leg, a sprained wrist, and a few fractured ribs. "She's lucky you know." the doctor had said,"Most people take a fall like that and don't survive." he then led the now nauseous boys into room 113.

When they arrived, She was out cold. Layne was covered in bruises and looked extremely pale. Not one of the boys left her side for the entire week she was unconcious. They ate and slept in shifts, afraid that Kellan may come back to finish her off. When she woke up, they'd surprised her with a performance from the Windsor Warblers and Dwight. The boys had sang her favorite song, Teenage Dream by Katy Perry. She had tried to sing along with them..but no sound would come out. The doctor said that it would go away in a day or two. Another month passed and it became official. Layne Anderson had lost her voice.

"Home." Shane said softly, bringing Mikael back to reality. The boys hopped out of their cars and sprinted to the front door. Mikael began frantically knocking on the front door. Now All they needed to do was wait impatiently for her to answer.

The door opened slowly. A small boy with icy blue eyes peeked out."Layne, they're here." he said. She came to his side almost instantly. Layne was a wreck. She had on a pair of sweats and an old Warbler shirt. Her eyes were also fiercely bloodshot. "Kurt, these are the Windsors I told you about. C'mon in guys." Her voice shook as she said this. The girl standing before them looked very pale and extremely weak. As soon as they'd all settled in, Layne pushed the voicemail button on her house phone;

_Hey Layniecakes, It's Kellan. It's strange without you..So i decided to transfer too! I'll see you later!_

The boys all stared at the answering machine, looks of pure rage crossing their faces. None of them spoke. The only sound was Layne and her heart-shattering sobbing. Mikael helped Layne to her feet and walked her up to her bedroom.

The pair sat on Laynes' bed for the rest of the night. Mikael allowed her to vent all of her frustrations to him until she burst at the seams. "What am I gonna do?" She mumbled quietly. Before Mikael could even respond, She had fallen asleep. Mikael smiled and stood up. Her walls were covered in posters and picture frames. There were so many pictures of himself in her room. Mikael looked at each one smiling until he reached a group photo next to a picture of he and layne in Windsor house. All three Andersons were in it, along with Mikael and another face that was burnt out of the picture. The sound of Laynes voice shook him from this trance.

"Don't you hurt him..Leave him alone! Kellan..**STOP.**" Layne was having a nightmare,"Kellan, I don't love you anymore. I hate you..and I'll hate you more if you hurt him.." She was yelling and then her voice suddenly became soft,"Because I love him."

"What the devil is going on here?" Blaine said, bursting into her room with the Windsors following.

"She's having a nightmare.." Mikaels sentence was interupted by Layne's phone, _"Lets run away and don't ever look back.." _She awoke with a start and grabbed her phone. Shortly after, she dropped in and passed out.

**_Thanks for reading! I would appriciate feedback..but only if you'd like.(:_**

**_xx,Kendizzy_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello, I'm MacKenzie Clayton and I'm the writer of this fanfiction. This is the final revised chapter and then it gets into new things. I do not own anything awesome in this story. I do, however, own any and all things totally NOT awesome(:_**

**_Chapter Three._**

"Layne?" Mikael screamed, grabbing her phone and throwing it to Shane. He immediately dialed star 69 and put the phone on speaker. The other boys walked over and surrounded him, listening intently."Layniecakes? It's Kellan again. Did you lose service or something?"

The entire house went silent."K-K-Kellan?" Mikael choked out.

"Mikey? Hey man, how's that one school treatin' you and my favorite brothers?" He replied. That set off everyone. All the men in the house began yelling at the same time.

"Whoa Guys! Calm down! Let me talk to Layniecakes again. It's been so long since she and I have talked..6 months to be exact. I think she and I should hang..like we used to at Westmoore." Mikael could hear the smile in his voice. Blaine mumbled something under his breath as he grabbed the phone violently from Mikael. He held the phone between Shane and himslef, an identical look of rage on each of their faces.

"What. The.** FUCK **is wrong with you? Can't you just...leave us alone?" They screamed, faces turning red.

"I will never leave you alone. Not until she is mine..even if that means she's cold and dead in the ground." And in saying that, The line went dead.

Kurt had no idea what was going onor who this Kellan figure was. All he knew was that he'd hurt Layne pretty badly. The Windors were all extremely upset by him, especially Blaine! Blaine...there was something about him. Kurt felt so different around him. It was hard to keep that face outta his head. That smiling, beautiful face with those chocolate eyes..He was perfection! _I want him more than I want Chanels Spring collection!_ He screamed in his head. _This is so unlike me! _Kurt thought, _He probably doesn't even know who I am!_ Kurt walked over to Layne, her eyes fluttering open. "Was it a dream?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper. Kurt shook his head as she stood up. "Shit.." she murmured to herself, turning off her phone and walking downstairs, leaving Kurt with nothing but his thoughts.

Layne curled up on the floor next to Mikael. He looked so peaceful as he slept. He had been her best friend since kindergarten. He was always there for her no matter what. Then Kellan came into the picture. Layne had had a strange attraction to who he pretended to be. The real Kellan was different. He always hurt her, mentally and physically. After it had happened, she would run to Mikael. She was just staring at him. He looked upset..then his face began to change. A strange combination of emotions took over his lovely face. Then, so suddenly, he wrapped an arm around her. Layne gasped, shocked. She didn't know why, but this felt, nice. It was something she hadn't felt in a long time.

Mikael had been having the dreams for 6 months. Horrible, terrible dreams. They were like repressed memories. Everything he dreamed had happened before. Tonight, Mikael dreamed of what had happened in the Westmoore choir room. He awoke to a sound. It was a strange sound, like scratching only higher pitched. He sat up and saw a shadow casted from the window. It looked like a person. "Mikael?" Layne whispered, sitting up,"I think there's someone in the house."

The pair sat in silence, listening for the intruder. "Maybe he's outside.." Mikael suggested, sounding hopeful. They stood up and weaved their way through all the boys."We'll need some flashlights.." Layne murmured, reaching under the sink and handing Mikael a flashlight. "You don't need to go with me..." Mikael said, noticing her shaking hands. Layne looked ino his eyes and clutched at his arm. Mikael placed his hand over hers and, smiling to himself, opened the door and went outside.

They didn't need to search long. Sitting on the bench in the Andersons' garden was Kellan Von Guerry."Hey Layniecakes...**Mikael.**" he said with a smile. Mikael felt Layne trembeling next to him, her grip on his arm tightening just slightly.

"What the hell are you doing here Kel?" Mikael said with a steely tone.

"I wanna talk to you.."Kellan said, staring straight at him.

"i don't think so." Mikael replied, taking a quick glance at Layne.

"C'mon, man to man." Kellan said, a smirk crossing his face.

"Don't leave me..Please." Layne said softly, moving her hand down his arm to clutch his hand. Mikael looked at the panic-stricken Layne standing next to him.

"Whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of her."Mikael said, holding his ground.

Kellan walked until he was right in front of them. "I won't give up. Ever. Layne is mine, Mikael. I will fight for her..All I'm saying is..Stay out of my way. I don't want to hurt you, but I will and that is a promise."

Kellan remained in front of them both, staring at their entwined hands.

"Kellan," Layne said,"I don't know who you think you are, but I will **NEVER** be yours,Not ever again!" Her grip on Mikael tightened with every word she said.

Kellan looked at her and laughed. "Oh babes," he said, leaning towards her and laughing,"You're beautiful when your angry." Then he kissed her. Mikael shoved him away as soon as it happened.

"You get the **FUCK** outta here Kellan!" Mikael screamed, stalking towards him. Kellan waved and ran from the house at top speed, not taking a single glance back.

Mikael helped Layne inside."He kissed me.." she quietly sobbed, wrapping her still trembling arms around Mikael. He was as shocked as she. Kellan had never looked scarier in his life. Mikael held Layne until she fell silent. He gently kissed her forehead, being careful not to wake her. "I love you" he muttered under his breath. _Will I be able to keep her safe when I'm so far away?_ Mikael thought, feeling almost as thought he could cry.

_**Thanks for reading! R&R?(:**_

_**xx, Kendizzy.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello, I'm MacKenzie Clayton. I wrote this, clearly. In this chapter, we learn a lot about the Anderson parents. Thats all i'm gonna say. I don't own anything totally awesome.._**

**_so, here's Chapter 4.(:_**

Layne woke Monday morning to the sound of screaming. Her parents had arrived home early."Dammit Amanda, I don't want them here anymore!" Her father screamed. Layne sighed and sluggishly climbed outta bed. Grabbing her glasses, she looked at her phone; 2:14 a.m. She'd only been asleep for four hours. Quietly, Layne crept down from her second story bedroom. "They are failures, disgraces! They mean nothing! Can't you see what's best for our baby!" Her father continued to scream. Layne froze, midstep. Her father was talking about her favorite people in the world;Blaine and Shane.

Layne pressed herself against the wall and peered into the dining room. Her father stood, back facing her, holding a Dalton Academy uniform jacket. He had broken two plates, a clock, and had given her mom a black eye. Mom had tears streaming down her face, pooling on the table. "Harold," Mom said in a soft, calm voice, "They're our sons. They've chosen their path, Layne will choose hers. The boys are here two days a week, it's not going to damage or corrupt her in any way." She peered out into the hallway and forced a smile for her only daughter. The smile faded as her father exploded. "It won't **DAMAGE **her? Look what that dumbass oldest son of ours did to Shane! He turned him into...one of **them.**" Layne couldn't listen anymore. She stormed away as quietly as possibly. Once in her room, she picked up her phone and called the only people who would listen. She just hoped they were awake.

The phone rang for what felt like an eternity. To her surprise, Shane answered.

"Hello?"

"Shane, it's me..Mom and Dad're.."

"Laynie, what's going on?"

"They're fighting. Someone left their jacket here.."

"What..?"

"I don't think he's gonna let you guys come back." Layne held the phone out the door so her brothers could hear the screaming that was taking place in their dining room.

"Tell us what you heard please. Don't leave anything out."Blaine said, his voice cold. Layne told the boys everything that had happened downstairs. Her brothers sat, quietly listening to every word their sister had to say.

"I'll talk to **HIM **tonight. It's my jacket, I'll be there this afternoon. We, meaning you and I, will talk later. Go back to bed. We love you..have a good day." Blaine said, hanging up the phone. Layne layed down, thinking. _Can't dad see he's tearing this family apart?_

"They won't stay here anymore." Her husband said, nostrils flaring. Amanda Anderson placed her head in her hands and sighed."If you don't allow them to come here, Layne will never speak to us again." Amanda said this as calmly as possible. She stood up and met her husbands enraged brown eyes. "We'll finish this in the morning. I want you to stay down here, calm down, and clean up. i do **NOT** want you near Layne or myself until all three of those things have been done." She said, turning and walking up the stairs and into her daughters bedroom. "Baby, it's all okay now.." Amanda said, faking a smile. Layne looked right into her mothers eyes and said "Bull-freaking-shit."

"Sweetie.." Amanda started.

"Why? Why does he do this?It's like he wants me to be unhappy forever." Layne mumbled, covering her head with her pillow.

"Your brothers and those boys they bring with them will be here as often as possible. If Harold..I mean, your father...has a problem with that, then he can leave." She said, looking down upon her daughters smiling face. "Get some sleep baby, I'll wake you in a few hours." Amanda stood up and walked out, shutting the door behind her.

Those few hours flew by. Before she even had time to dream, Layne was up and getting ready for her second day at McKinely. She slipped on her favorite purple dress and quickly snapped a picture, sending it to her fashion-savvy best friend.

_K-Hmmm...black waist belt, sheer tights, small necklace, hat or gloves..you pick. Then send me another pic._

Layne grabbed a black belt, sheer tights, a small black necklace with a black heart charm, and a cute sparkly beanie Reed had given her a month ago. Putting it all on, she sent him another picture;

_K-It's all lovely! Good choices! See you in 5..you're riding to school with me!_

Layne quickly moved everything in her purse to a black over the shoulder bag. then she rushed to give her mother a hug and then ran outside to wait for Kurt.

Layne opened the door or Kurts' giant SUV. "Hey Layne!" He said, laughed, taking in his outfit. Kurt was wearing a light purple short-sleeved button down shirt, black pants with a matching vest, a black and silver scarf, and a hat. Layne smiled at him and began messing with the radio. She came in on the end of her favorite song. She began to sing;

This could be all I've waited for

And this could be everything

i don't wanna dream anymore.

Kurt laughed and then nodded, With gigantic smiles on their faces, the teo belted out the final chorus;

Maybe it's not my weekend

But it's gonnabe my year

And i'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as i go nowhere

And this is my reaction

To everything i fear

Cuz I've been going crazy

I don't wanna waste another minute

Here!

As the final bit of guitars died out, the still laughing friends pulled into the parking lot of McKinely High.

Once Layne walked in, she felt a change. It felt colder..different. Kurt and Layne parted ways at Algebra classroom. She moved her way to the back of the room. Her table was now occupied by an extremely pretty blonde girl. "Hello," Layne said, trying to be friendly.

"Hi! Are you new? I'm Carey LaMonte."

"I'm Layne Anderson. i started here Friday." Layne smiled at her whilst taking in her appearence. She had blonde hair to the the middle of her back and a pair of dazzling blue eyes. She wore a blue button down shirt with a green sweater vest over it. The pair gossiped throughout the morning announcements. Both of them shared an undying love for Harry Potter and Disney. "Where have you been my whole life?" Carey exclaimed, grabbing her into a hug.

"Westmoore aka hell on earth!" Layne said, a giant smile overtaking her face.

Miss. Pillsbury walked in with a boy. He was tall and well built with hazel eyes and black hair. The boy was wearing a greenand white Varsity jacket with a W on the front. Layne stopped, midlaugh, resisting the urge to vomit. The boy standing in the front of the class was none other than Kellan Von Guerry, and he was looking right at her.

**_ oooohhhh...kinda creepy isn't he? I hope you're enjoying my story. I should have *crosses fingers* the next chapter up in a few days..but no promises. I'm a busy girl! R&R?_**

**_xx,Kendizzy._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello! I am so sorry this took so long to put up. I had severe writers block and couldn't bring myself to finish this chapter. I apologize for the wait and i hope you enjoy Chapter 5 of Red Vines, Glasses, And Glee Club. Oh! And, thank you all for subscribing and/or reviewing my story..It means alot.**_

_**Chapter 5**_.

"Layne? Are you okay? You just got really pale.." Carey said, worry crossing her face. Layne shook her head, nodding in the direction of Kellan. "T-That's him. That's Kellan. He and I...We went to school together. We were...close. Kellan..messed me up pretty badly. He spent 6 months in jail while I spent 6 months in the hospital." As she spoke, her eyes never waivered from the grinning boy at the front of the class. "This is Kellan Von Guerry." Miss Pillsbury said with a small smile. "Nice to meet you Kellan. If you would, please take that vacant seat by back there." Mr. Patricks gestured to the seat directly in front of Layne. "No...no, please no." She murmured quietly as he walked back and sat down. Kellan turned around, a gigantic smile overtaking his face, "Hey Layniecakes! It's so good to see you again. I can't wait to rebuild our friendship." His words made Layne's insides freeze. Carey just stared at him, placing a comforting hand on her new friends shoulder.

The end of class bell went off, interrupting Layne's fifth period science quiz. Layne and Carey stood up, joining the crowd rushing for the lunchroom. Throughout the morning, Layne had given Carey her entire backstory, from Westmoore to this morning. She didn't see Kellan very much, but when she did her stomach knotted up and her heart stopped beating. He seemed to have fallen in with the older jocks. They all wolf-whistled as the pair walked past, making Carey scoff, "Pigs. They're all absolutely **DISGUSTING. **And the two sitting on either side of Kellan. They're the lead hogs; Azimo and Karovsky." She rolled her eyes at them as they made it to her now full trashcan-side lunch table. Mercedes and Rachel sat harmonizing and arguing over who was the better singer, Finn and Puck sat next to them, talking nonstop about their new football coach, Coach Beiste, Kurt sat next to the boys but with another boy to his other side. The boy had unruly, curly, dark hair and pink sunglasses resting atop his head. The boy looked up and smiled an all too familiar smile at her and screamed "SURPRISE!"

"Blaine? What're you doing here?" Layne said, taking the seat nearest him and giving him a tight hug. " I had mom call in and say we had a big family emergency and I needed to come home ASAP. They excused me from all of my classes." Blaine smiled, looking around the table at the unfamiliar faces he was surrounded by. " I'm so glad you're here," Layne said with a goofy smile," This is Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones, Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman, Carey LaMonte, And of course, Kurt." Blaine shook all of their hands as his baby sister introduced them all. Kurt paled as Layne introduced him. Confused, They all turned around to see Azimo, Karovsky, and Kellan making their way over to their lunch table.

"Hey Layniecakes!" Kellan said with a crooked smile, "I just wanted to see if maybe you wanted to come sit with _us _today." He locked his fierce eyes on her and extended his hand. "You can bring your cute little blonde friend too." One of the thickheaded hogs said with a snicker. The girls looked away from them and muttered unenthused no thank-yous in their direction. "Uhm, that wasn't really a question, Freshmeat." The other jock whispered to Carey and Layne. then, someone slapped the table,"Karovsky, lay off!" Kurt screamed, his icy eyes hardening. Karovsky took a few steps towards Kurt, smiling crazily, "And..What if I don't?" He murmured, staring intently at the significantly smaller boy shaking slightly in front of him.

"David!" A voice yelled. The jock peeled his eyes from Kurt and stared darkly at the owner of the voice. The girl was tall with choppy looking black hair and fierce grey eyes. She was very lanky and definitely not the type to stand up to a Jock. "I think you should back away from them, David." The girls eyes never waivered from Karovsky as she spoke. He looked at her, scanning her eyes for some sign of weakness. "David.." She said, her voice now steely and cold. Karovsky took a few steps towards her, but just charged past her, bumping her roughly when he passed her. " C'mon, let's go." He said to Azimo and Kellan. Kellan shook his head and bent forward. Inches from Laynes' ear, he whispered, "Laynie, I've changed. Please, just give me a chance." Kellan put a hand on her shoulder, "Please." Blaine stood up at this, looking more angry than Layne had ever seen him look. " You. Get. The. **HELL**. Away. From. My. Sister." He said, clenching his fists. Kellan took one look at Blaine and smiled, unfazed by the brothers definitely unkind expression, "Blaine," He said casually, as if they were very close friends,"It's great to see you..And Laynie, please think about what I just said." With those words, Kellan walked away, leaving the Anderson siblings and their friends deeply confused.

The pale girl who had just defeated Karovsky sat down next to Carey, trembling. " Their auras' were dark..I couldn't let them hurt you guys." She mumbled. Kurt beamed at her, grabbing her hand, "How in the world did you do that?" He asked, still shaking just a little bit. "Unfortunately, David and I are Step-siblings...through marriage. My mom married his dad and now I'm stuck living with a spawn of Satan! Do you know how hard it is? Not being able to exorcise him? I always have to carry holy water with me, just in case!" Everyone at the lunch table looked utterly creeped out, save for Layne and Blaine, who were used to things like this. "Who are you anyways?" Finn asked from across the table, looking at her. The girl smiled, " Mona Leeza White." She replied, studying Finn with curious eyes. Those eyes soon flickered over to Layne,"..That Kellan kid, He...There's something off about him. Something that doesn't feel human. All through Algebra, he scribbled in his notebook. From what I could see, your name was mentioned quite a bit." Mona looked at all of the confused and somewhat horrified faces around her as the bell rang. Layne rose to look at Blaine, who still looked as if he was going to punch the nearest jock to them. "I've gotta take you to the choir room..Schue said you could stay in there." Layne said, leading her brother to the choir room silently. "I'll be back later. Have fun.." She said, sniffling and trying to blink away the tears. Blaine said nothing, all he did was pull her into a much needed hug.

Layne walked into Spanish just before the bell rang, staring directly a her feet. Her eyes were stinging with tears that just needed to fall. She took her seat next to Kurt, still staring at her feet. Kurt looked at her and placed his hand on her arm, silently telling her everything was going to be okay. Layne found herself unable to listen to the lesson when Kellan was staring at her three desks away. Before she knew it, She was sitting in History with Carey and Mona, listening to the rules on this group project. "I want to know about this Kellan guy. Everytime he's mentioned, I get all of these mixed up emotions, hate, saddness, hurt, fright...I...I just wanna know..If you're okay with telling me." Mona asked, staring intently at the floor. Layne cast a quick glance to Carey, who nodded. "Well. It all started quite a few months ago...I guess that is the best way to explain the feelings you are receiving." Layne said, folding her arms.

"Kellan was my...boyfriend. He and I sang lead in the Westmoore Glee Club. At this time, both of my brothers and my best friend had left to go to Dalton Academy For Boys, leaving me with Kellan. Well, One day, he decided that we should practice our songs for Sectionals during lunch. He led me to the music room and we practiced our entire routine, choreography and all. He got this weird, crazy look in his eye and he smiled at me. Next thing I knew..He had pushed me down the back stairway, yelling loudly about something I couldn't hear...i woke up in the hospital a week and a half later...I remained there for almost 6 months." Layne finished her story as they were dismissed early. The trio walked to the choir room in silence, Mona with a deathly horrified look on her face.

Carey opened the door, not knowing who was in the room playingthe piano. Layne peeked in. Sitting behind the piano in the middle of the room was Blaine, lost in the music. His fingers delicately travelled over the keys. The girls moved in silently, careful not to make any noise. He continued to play for a while, melodies of his own making. He abruptly stopped after a familiar melody, possibly thinking of what he wanted to play next. Layne stood up and walked over to the piano bench, taking a seat next to him. "Let's try this.." She muttered, placing her hands on the piano and beginning to play. Blaine looked at her and smiled, beginning to sing just as the class bell sounded.

Somewhere out there

beneath the pale moonlight

someone's thinking of me and loving me tonight.

He glanced at his sister, giving her a goofy smile. This cheered her up immediately, taking a breath as she began;

Somewhere out there

someone's saying a prayer

that we'll find each other in that big somewhere out there.

Blaine began blinking back tears, losing the composure he tried so hard to keep around her;

And even though I know how very far apart we are,

It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star.

A single tear ran down Laynes cheek. She took over, leaning her head onto her brothers shoulder;

And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby,

It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky.

The siblings looked at each other, signaling the end of the song. Together they sang the last part with tears streaming down their faces.

Somewhere out there

If love can see us through

then we'll be together

somewhere out there

out where dreams come true

After finishing what the three Anderson siblings usually sang as their goodbye, the two hugged, tears flowing from their eyes. The classroom had burst into gigantic cheers. Standing dead center of them all was none other than Kellan Von Guerry, smiling like a maniac. "What are you doing here?" Layne asked, wiping the tears from her face. "I'm trying out for Glee Club, silly!" He said with an enormous smile, "Now we will get to spend even more time together!"

_**And...That's the end!Again, I'm sorry for the huge delay...I can't tell you when the next chapter will be finished...I haven't started putting it together yet.:p I appriciate you taking the time to even read this piece of junk.:P R&R please?**_

_**xx, Kendizzy.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_howdy, I'm MacKenzie Clayton! But you already know that.. So sorry it took so long to update...i'm really really busy. I have decided to split chapter 6 in two just so i can give you something to read. It's going to be a dreadfully short update and that i am sorry for..but i promise chapter 7 will be longer. so, without further ado, i present.._**

**_Chapter 7._**

The Anderson siblings stared wide-eyed at the tall man in front of them. Before they were able to create a response, cleared his throat. "Guys, sit down. This is Kellan Von Guerry. He has asked to audition today. He will audition after Miss. Carey LaMonte and Miss. Mona White. Also, I'd like to welcome our guest, Blaine Anderson." The members of the New Directions glee club all politely applauded as the opposing choirs' male lead smiled at them all. "So, first to audition for us today is Carey Lamonte." He said, allowing Carey to take center stage.

Carey rose and smiled quickly to her best friends. Signalling Brian, the music began to play;

Strange maze, what is this place?

I hear voices over my shoulder, Nothing's making sense at all.

Wonder, why do we race?

When everyday we're runnin' in circles,

Such a funny way to fall.

Tried to open up my eyes, I'm hopin' for a chance to make it alright.

When I wake up, the dream isn't done.

I wanna see your face, and know I made it home.

If nothing is true, What more can I do?

I am still painting flowers for you.

Show my cards, Gave you my heart,

Wish we could start all over. Nothing's makin' sense at all.

Tried to open up my eyes, I'm hopin' for a chance to make it alright.

When I wake up, the dream isn't done.

I wanna see your face, and know I made it home.

If nothing is true, What more can I do?

I am still painting flowers for you,

I am still painting flowers for you.

I heard everything you said, I don't wanna lose my head,

When I wake up, the dream isn't done.

I wanna see your face, and know I made it home.

If nothing is true, What more can I do?

I am still painting flowers for you,

I am still painting flowers for you.

Carey's voice was mesmerizing. Layne couldn't help but stare at her as she belted out the final phrase on a note that made even Rachel Berrys' jaw drop. Carey curtsied slightly and took her seat next to Layne. "You'te wonderful you know."Blaine said, watching as Mona took Careys spot, looking frightened and sick.

Mona looked out at the club, hand resting on the holy water sprayer and the small bag of salt on the inside of her jacket._ They hadn't thrown anything at Carey, maybe they won't throw anything at me.._Mona said to herself, taking a deep breath. She chose to sing acapella, which felt scarier than when she was chased byMrs. Calvins hellhound of a German Shepherd. Mona took one last deep breath and began, her voice quiet and shaky;

Look at me

You may think you see

Who I really am

But you'll never know me

Every day It's as if I play a part

Now I see If I wear a mask I can fool the world

But I cannot fool my heart

Who is that girl I see

Staring straight back at me?

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

I am now

In a world where I Have to hide my heart

And what I believe in

But somehow I will show the world

What's inside my heart

And be loved for who I am

Mona was singing very quietly, never having sung in front of people before. She cast a quick glance to Carey and Layne, her only two friends in this hellhole. Both of the girls were smiling, urging her to continue;

Who is that girl I see

Staring straight back at me?

Why is my reflection

Someone I don't know?

Must I pretend that I'm Someone else for all time?

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

There's a heart that must be Free to fly

That burns with a need to know

The reason why  
>Why must we all conceal<p>

What we think, how we feel?

Must there be a secret me I'm forced to hide?

I won't pretend that

I'm Someone else for all time

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

Mona blushed bright pink as the glee club applauded excitedly. She hurried to her seat as Kellan arose and made his way to the piano.

Kellan sat quietly behind the piano, playing the opening chords for a song that was all too familiar to the Andersons. Staring directly into Laynes' eyes, he sang;

You think I'm pretty without any make-up on

You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong

I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down  
>Before you met me, I was a wreck<p>

But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life

Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance until we die

You and I, we'll be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream

The way you turn me on,

I can't sleep

Let's runaway and don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me

Just one touch, now baby I believe

This is real, so take a chance

And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach

Got a motel and built a floor out of sheets

I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance until we die

You and I, we'll be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream

The way you turn me on,

I can't sleep

Let's runaway and don't ever look back Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me

Just one touch, now baby I believe

This is real, so take a chance

And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream

The way you turn me on,

I can't sleep

Let's runaway and don't ever look back

Don't ever look back  
>My heart stops when you look at me<p>

Just one touch, now baby I believe

This is real, so take a chance

And don't ever look back, don't ever look back  
>I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans<p>

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

He was singing her song, smiling and everything. The club was loving him. He stood up and nonchalantly walked back to his seat. "Well," Mr. Schue said, still applauding and smiling, "Welcome to Glee Club! All three of you! You're all excellent!" And with those words, the room went wild.

The Andersons sat in Blaines' car, driving home. "Why can't you and Shane just come to McKinely with me?" Layne said looking at her brother. "I mean, seriously, you clearly loved it there!" Blaine laughed and shook his remained silent until their driveway was in sight. Blaine looked at their house, perhaps thinking of a time when he was welcomed into it. "Hey, everything is going to be fine." Layne said, grabbing her elder brothers hand. The pair proceeded to the front door, knowing that no matter what, they had each other.

They walked into a happy household. Their mother was sitting in her armchair, arms wrapped around a tall boy with a huge smile. "Shane?" Layne yelled and pounced onto the boy. Shane laughed and caught his airborne younger sister and wrapped her into a hug. "Where's dad?" Layne asked as Shane put her down. Amanda tore her eyes from her eldest son, surprised at all of the changes he had gone through. He wasn't a little boy anymore, he had grown up, and most of it she had missed. "I sent him to the store. He should be home soon." She said, looking at her three children. Her three **BEAUTIFUL **children. "I'm so happy to see you all her together." Amanda sobbed. They all exchanged quick glances and wrapped their arms around her. The moment was perfect. They didn't hear the door creak open, nor did they hear the grocery bags fall to the floor."Amy, what the **FUCK** are those boys doing in my house?" Their father screamed.

**_I apologize again for the short update. Chapter 7 should be up soon..i'm hoping before the week is out...however, i do start school Thursday, so posts will be even more delayed. _**

**_xx, Kendizzy_**


End file.
